Shikyo Fushiawase
"The storm that ends the calm" --Jak Shikyo Fushiawase is a full blooded Kami and a direct descendant of one of the Founding Kami. He was one of the fourteen generals of the Shinigami Order, after which becoming the first Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13, after which betraying the Soul Society and forming the criminal organization The Hand, along with his fellow Kami and Megami Higamoppi Fushiawashi, Zen Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, Burikka Hakumei Akegata, and Roku Kage. Over 1,000 years after that incident he and his comrades returned to the Soul Society for the purpose of overthrowing the government which he believes is oppressive and tyrannical. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities Natural Abililties Vast Spiritual Power: Immense Physical Strength: High Natural Speed: Master Manipulator: High Strategical Intelligence: Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster Hoho Master Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Not Yet Revealed. Shikai Not Yet Revealed. Bankai Not Yet Revealed. Omoimoyoranai Shinsou Not Yet Revealed. Relationships The Hand Gotei 13 Other Quotes #(To Raidon Higurashi) "From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you would one day become my enemy. I knew that you would not bea ble to tolerate my existence. For the moment I saw you your ey es...were muddled with fear. People cannot control themselves in the presence of something they fear. There is one of two things they can do. They can bow down to the source of that fear; or exterminate that fear, by exterminating that existence. #(To Sajin Komomura) "Me? Arrogant? Perhaps. But it's nothing compared to the arrogance and self-righteous bullshit the Soul Society has perpetrated for millennia. Aristocratic and authorotarian tyrants who hide behind the guise of order and stability like cowards. Lead by the Emperor of Terror who does nothing but sit on his throne and watch as others suffer. I'm in the position I am now becuase I see the truth, and I will be the one to topple this fake society." #(To Joel Goldsmith) "There's nothing worse than being strong, but not strong enough." #(To Harumi Fushiawase) "Drop ink on the finest snow-white paper and it will inevitably absorb into black. Its purity demands it. Tainted men have immunities. Black does not absorb black." #(To Takao Fushiawase) "Real power is forged from the desire smoldering in the heart. It fans into a flame and begins to burn with an intensity scarcely imagined to be possible." #(To Sajin Komomura) “Laws exist only for those who cannoy live without clinging to them.” #(To Joel Goldsmith) "You must hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, and loose in order to gain. You can't hope to understand someone else unless you've experienced the same pain that they have. Suffering, which brings enlightenment." #(To Raidon Higurashi) "Freedom is something that you need to actively acquire. It's not something that's given with no strings attached. To be free means to take responsibility, and to prepare yourself for what's to come. And I will be the one to actively bring freedom to Soul Society." #(Referring to Raidon Higurashi) "In order for a mediocre man to defeat a genius, he has to become a monster." # Trivia # Titles Category:Male Category:Kami and Megami Category:The Hand Category:Former Gotei 13 Category:Founding Captains Category:Former Shinigami Order Category:Hakuda Users Category:Kamui Category:Hoho Users